A Value Between 0 and 2
by Manizu
Summary: Undertale, from Sans's point of view. How do you stop boredom? Curiosity? Are good food and bad laughs really enough? Art credit to mybarbiebuns of Deviant Art; used with permission.
1. Chapter 0

It starts every time with a dream.

Howling wind. Some dark expanse of space. Absolutely nothing.

And, y'know, it's boring. Would it kill you to give a guy something to do in a place like this? A rock to throw, a bottle of ketchup to drink. Something.

The first time I had the dream, I walked. After a few minutes, I turned to the left. Doubled back. Ran. Stopped. Caught my breath.

Nothing. Absolute nothing in every direction.

Now, I sit. I used to get frustrated. It was starting over. It was all starting _over,_ and most likely, it would _continue_ to start over. When something doesn't happen, most people don't consider that it ever will. You don't expect to wake up one day and then wake up again on exactly the same day.

It's between 0 and 1 when you begin to consider it a possibility. It's happened once. It could happen again, but it probably won't. So I woke up once again on Day X, Year 20XX. So it probably won't happen again. It's not like I haven't seen this on some schlocky MTTFy movie. As long as life goes back to normal, it doesn't really matter to me.

But 2 is different. 2 implies the possibility of infinity. That it probably will happen again, and that it won't ever stop.

And so I sit. I come to terms with the fact that it won't ever end. They're bored. They'll keep coming back, and coming back. And really, there's no reason for them to quit. They have nothing to lose in this world. If they don't like it, they can start over.

And just before it ends, I wonder:

Is it really that simple?

Will there eventually be a point where nothing can be SAVED?

* * *

I wake up halfway on the floor, as usual. Believe me, it's not because I want to.

"SAAAANS! WERE YOU NAPPING AGAIN?"

The door opens with a bang. Papyrus steps through, cape flipping behind him.

"yeah."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS? YOU HAVE SENTRY DUTY. SNOWDIN FOREST, NOW!"

"ok."

Satisfied with that, he leaves, the cape flipping again. He's pretty cool, even when he's yelling at me.

I finish rolling onto the floor, heels landing with a thump. I don't bother making the bed. I mean, I can make it before I go to sleep, right?

If I remember, they'll be going through the forest in a few minutes. I head out the door.

You know, I used to just wait on the bridge. Really, I did. I'd just stand there, chilled to the bone. If I had skin.

I'll sum it up: I got bored. There's nothing around for miles but snow. Drifts of snow. Pieces of snow. Snow poffs. Snowdecahedrons. White as far as the eye socket can see.

And so, I mixed it up a little. Just once, I thought. I'll just do it once, and then next time—I know there has to be a next time—I can go back to just waiting.

And so, when they finally showed, I did it. I waited behind a bush as they walked by, and, when they were a good distance off, I clapped my hands.

The look on their face was priceless. They turned around, eyes as big as saucers. It wasn't just the noise that got 'em. "Skeletons are what humans look like when they die," they told me later.

I'm sure they were scared to death. Poor kid. Falling down into some strange world, everything trying to kill you…

But in a situation like this, you have to get your kicks somehow. I couldn't resist doing it again. Again. It's sort of a game now.

This time, I try a different approach. I wait a little bit. When they're about fifteen feet down the road, I step on a stick, and…I guess it doesn't really matter. The point is, I'm out of their range of sight. They jump a little, slowly turn around…it's great.

After a few seconds, they continue—haltingly. Put one foot out, stop, try not to turn around again, take another step. Eventually, they get more sure of themself. They walk a little faster. It only happened once. It probably won't happen again.

I step out from behind a tree, barely bothering to muffle the sound of my footsteps. They freeze.

"Human." I pitch my voice. Maybe it'll sound scarier that way.

The wind whistles over the bridge.

"Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand."

There's a pause. Then, slowly…

 _Splat._

"heheh. the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it's ALWAYS funny."

The whoopee cushion takes the edge off of it—at least, I hope. The little guy seemed shaken up last time. They ran off before I could say anything else.

A smile starts to form around the edge of their lips. Slowly, it turns into a grin, and then into full-on laughter.

"I…I thought I was—!" Tears stream down their face, and they can't say anything else. It worked.

After they calm down, it goes the way it usually does. I take them to my brother. It makes him happy. It makes _them_ happy. They get bored pretty easily, so I hope that if they get to know him, well…

Maybe they won't play so rough.

* * *

Notes:

The conversation on zero, one, and two was mostly picked up from the Cambridge Guide to Samuel Beckett—specifically, the chapter on Waiting for Godot and Endgame. Godot was written in two acts to imply the possibility that Didi and Gogo would…basically wait by that tree/shrub forever. I imagine Sans in a similar scenario.

I'm mostly building the characterization off of Sans's "serious mode" (occasionally lapsing into his looser speech patterns) and his love of "science fiction…when it's real." I view him as a liar, really; he seems to be smarter than he lets on, and he admits in his Genocide dialogue that his humor was pretty much calculated to win the player over so they don't, y'know, KILL EVERYONE.

Questioning the use of "people" in the monster realm, but I don't know if there's a noun I can use that refers to "intelligent beings in general, both human and monster"…so it stays until I find an alternative.


	2. Chapter 1

I found an old sci-fi novel on sentry duty in the ruins one day—guess it washed down from the human world.

It was a decent enough story. Guy gets caught in a time loop, fights aliens, the whole bit.

There's a scene where the main character is having dinner. He's tired of repeating the same day's meal over and over again. So, he decides to mix it up a little bit. He puts mayonnaise, soy sauce, salt, horseradish—all kinds of things that shouldn't go together on his food. Not to make it better. To make it different.

I think of this as they look over the menu at Grillby's. Their eyes scrunch up a bit as they scan over the options. In the end, it doesn't matter with them. They always order a burger or fries. Act like there's only two options on the menu or something.

"Hmm…I'd like a burger."

"hey, that sounds pretty good. grillby, we'll have a double order of burg."

I know the menu in and out, so I spare him my usual. My usual changes every couple times through. It started with the best burger the place serves: Grillby's Hotland Burst, a sauna of ghost pepper sauce and deep-fried jalapenos over spiced beef and pepper jack cheese. I liked to end a hard day's work with one of 'em before all this started.

After a few times through, I couldn't stand the taste of it anymore. It lost the kick it used to have. And so, I changed it up. I worked my way down through the menu's offerings until I reached the abyss: the Charburger. Claiming to be "for those who can't get enough of that flame-grilled flavor," it's…it's a pile of ashes. A pile of ashes that doesn't taste like the Hotland Burst.

…I don't know how their confrontation with my brother went. I wasn't there.

Let me put it this way: money doesn't matter to me. Not right now. I don't care how much my pay gets docked for every time I cut work to watch this kid. I'd say keeping them on the right track is just a little more important than paying my tab.

But keeping my job does. If nothing else, it makes for a pretty handy way to keep tabs on things. As long as I show up about half the time, Undyne'll at least let me stay on the job.

Because of that, I couldn't cut work this time. Believe me, I tried one time through. I got canned. It got harder to keep an eye socket on 'em. And they…

I need to find out what happened to bro.

"so, what do you think…of my brother?"

They swallow, and speak.

"Mm…he's pretty cool, I guess."

He's. He IS pretty cool. Not "He WAS pretty cool" or "I stabbed him through the non-heart with a butter knife." Then he's probably still alive.

It'll seem weird if I ask this out of the blue, so I play it off.

"of course he's cool. you'd be cool too if you wore that outfit every day. he'd only take that thing off if he had to."

I leave them to internally cringe and bite into my burger. It doesn't taste like a pile of ashes, but it's still too much like a burger for comfort.

After that, we talk a little more about my brother. Undyne's kindness to my brother. I know he isn't Royal Guard material. You don't have to tell me. But he _is_ dedicated, and she was willing to do something with that. Maybe if they see her heart, well…

Maybe they'll get through this next trial.

…

I'm still not sure how much they remember. Obviously they're aware of it, this cycle. They're the cause of it. But sometimes it's like they've forgotten everything they've learned. They blunder blindly into attacks. They ask for simple instructions over and over.

I decide to test the waters.

"oh yeah, I wanted to ask you something…have you ever heard of a talking flower?"

"Hm? Yeah…"

"so you know all about it…the echo flower."

They know what I mean. I'm almost sure of it. But the Echo Flower it is.

"they're all over the marsh. say something to them, and they'll repeat it over and over…"

They seem disappointed.

"Yeah, but I thought you m…nevermind. What about it?"

Good. Here's the important part: the part they have to remember.

"well, papyrus told me something interesting the other day. sometimes, when no one else is around…a flower appears and whispers things to him. flattery…advice…encouragement…"

"…Predictions."

I look at them. They've looked up from their plate, eyes looking directly into where mine should be.

Something different has happened. Something I hadn't thought of.

"That's what you were going to say, wasn't it? Predictions."

I reach out, ruffling their hair.

0, 1…

"yeah, that's exactly it. predictions."

Notes:

What?! An actual chapter two?! (Galves Town is…is…you know, I haven't watched Hetalia in forever…)

If you guessed it, congrats, the sci-fi novel is All You Need is Kill. I always figured that this is why the fluffy bunny thing in Grillby's mentions that Sans always orders the worst burger on the menu, despite his knowledge of the pub's better offerings. Or, y'know, he's just quirky like that.

In coming up with the Hotland Burst, I did an internet search for "stupid spicy burger." This is a WELL-RESEARCHED FIC, my child.


	3. Chapter 2

A tremble starts in their defensively-raised hands, and works its way through their body.

I'm not surprised. She's terrifying. Twice as tall as they are, covered from the neck down with impenetrable steel armor…

And pointing a razor-sharp spear in their face.

I'm supposed to be on duty again, but I watch from the distance as the scene unfolds. I can't do anything—not if I'm going to do what I need to later. She can't know I'm here.

"Well? What are you going to do?"

In response to her threat, they slide closer to the wall behind them. The left hand searches for any object within reach; the right curls tighter around the plastic knife it holds.

Yeah, kid, that's going to do you a lot of good.

No matter how hard it gets, I can only hope they don't try to fight back. It never works out when they do. They can usually get 'er if they try, running on grit and determination alone. But she's the type that won't back down. And for this? For a human soul? She'd fight until death if it meant we could all leave this place.

"…Please."

They speak. Probably not the best time for that, is it?

"…Did you just say something?"

They look up from the spear's tip, straight into her eyes.

"…Please. I…I said please. Please…someone, help…"

Their plea degrades into gibberish, all courage they might have mustered gone for a minute. They're only a kid, after all; they still have a ways to go.

But something changes in Undyne's eyes.

"…Tell you what, brat." She lowers the spear to her side, still on guard. "I'll give you one chance. One attack. One free move. Show me what you can do."

I can tell what you're thinking, kid. One hit is all you need, right? One hit, and you get the advantage. She hasn't laid a finger on you yet. You'll be a step ahead.

Let me give you a word of advice: don't.

The left hand, covered in dirt, stops its search. Fingers slowly close around something.

"…Are you going to do something, or what?" The arm holding the spear relaxes, almost imperceptibly; the shoulder drops. "I don't have all d—"

They throw it.

It soars in an arc, as if in slow motion.

 _Ting._

A small dent in the shoulder pad.

"A rock? Are you kidding me?"

So they decided to attack. Kind of a wimpy hit, but I've seen enough. It's hopeless from here. I turn to head back to my post…

In the same instant, they duck past the spear and take off through the tunnel.

"Hey!"

I stay for a minute.

"heheh…"

Well. Can't say I've seen that approach before.

But it worked, didn't it?

* * *

It doesn't matter how I got back to the Hotland border sentry station, but the point is, I got there before they did.

…Hm. Guess there's only so much unbelievable stuff you can put in one story, huh? Humans, time travel, improbable movement speed…fine. I took a shortcut. Think of it that way.

As always, I lay my head down, pretending to be asleep. Within seconds I hear shouting.

"You can't run forever, you hear me? You need to take danger and fac—SANS!"

The clinking of armor stops as the pounding of footsteps continues. Without even looking up, I can feel the pressing weight of her gaze.

I slowly raise up, yawn, stretch. Mentally prepare for yet another lecture.

"huh? oh…hey, Undyne."

"Don't 'hey' me! What were you doing? You should have STOPPED them!"

"…did they come through here?"

"Well, I don't know. Do you THINK maybe they did?"

"…yeah, probably."

"That's right! They didn't even try to fight! They just ran away!" She slams the spear down; a large crack appears in the ground.

I've seen it before. I lay my head back down, about ready to go to sleep for real this time. Before my forehead hits my arm, a hand clamps on the back of my head.

"No. NO. What are you doing?!"

"facing danger _head_ -on."

She grimaces for a moment. Well, grimaces more.

"y'know, maybe the reason they ran is 'cause they can't do that."

"Do what?"

"face danger head-on. you can't always win that way. sometimes all you can do is run, and hope someone can protect you from there. …you think? more importantly…"

"…aren't they crossing the bridge into Hotland now?"

My head slams against the table as she grabs her spear and runs off. I think I can vaguely hear a "Tell me that sooner, you worthleeeess—" from the distance.

I sink down into my seat.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

It's been a long day. I don't see Papyrus as I climb up the stairs and enter my room.

Sometimes, I…well, I kinda forget who's alive and who's not. It's not like I can take a notebook with me to remember all of it—even if I could, all writing would disappear from it every time I started over since I wouldn't have written in it yet. I can't even tie string to my fingers—you're Papyrus, you're Undyne, you're—

Finger puppets. When the string breaks, you're dead.

The problem with it is it's all too similar. After a while, every repetition is basically the same. The human shows up. They meet Papyrus; they fight Undyne. They usually make it to…him. To ASGORE. And then…

On days when I can't remember, I sometimes sneak down the hall to make sure he's still there. Sometimes, he hears me. I try to play it off. "oh, just coming down for a midnight snack. anything happen on guard duty today?"

Today, I'm not worried about it. Something is different this time. First, they remembered the talking flower. Second, they ran away from Undyne. It's different enough for me to remember, and maybe different enough to give me some sort of hope for an end to all this.

I lay down on my bed, pulling the unmade sheets into order. I know they didn't kill him. I don't need to check. I remind myself of his words of wisdom as I went out the door this morning:

"AND REMEMBER, NO BOONDOGGLING TODAY! IF UNDYNE CATCHES YOU, YOU'RE THROUGH!"

Smiling at the memory, I slip into well-needed sleep.

* * *

Notes:

…You know, I just realized as I was writing this chapter that I accidentally named the whole story "A Value Between 0 and 2 chapter 1". …I was really, really tired when I uploaded it…(and somehow didn't catch it for a week?!) It's fixed now.

I might need a couple of days to think about where to take the story from here...I know where I want it to end up, I just don't know the next step.


	4. Chapter 3

"heya, kid. heat getting to you yet?"

I receive a glare in return as they stop in front of the Hotland sentry station, soaked with sweat.

"all right, all right, I'm sorry. hot dog for your troubles?"

"…eugh, all right. if looks could kill…"

I pop the cork off a bottle of ketchup.

"so, what's new?"

"Oh, you know, same as usual. Almost got killed by a deranged robot that wanted my soul for a cake."

"bet the viewers just wanted to eat you up, huh? …too soon? well, I'm sure you'll have a blast with it anyway."

"…"

"what's with that look?"

"…A blast, huh?"

It's then that I realize my mistake.

No, they can't know what's about to happen. They can't know that in a few rooms—

"hm, yeah, lava's really bubbling today, isn't it? man, we might have an explosion or something."

"…But you weren't talking about that, were you?"

"…You know something, don't you? Always, about what's going to happen next. You waited for me outside Snowdin. You distracted Undyne so I could get away. You knew it was all going to happen, and you followed me."

"…You even know about the bombs in the room down the hall, don't you? Let me guess, you were watching me there, too?"

I struggle for anything I can say. I didn't expect this.

They speak before I can.

"Well, anyway…thank you."

…

"hey, it's no problem, kid."

I lean forward and place a hot dog on their head.

"…hot dog for your troubles?"

* * *

Heart-pounding techno blares from the TV as Mettaton strikes a pose.

At least, I'm told it's heart-pounding.

"OOOOH, IT'S THE LAST EPISODE ALREADY! I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO CATCH UP LATELY…"

I nod and take another bite from my box of Grillby's takeout. If there's one advantage from all this, it's that I know when to go to avoid the watch party rush. I managed to get out the door just as the first few (hundred) Mettatonners came pouring in.

"I WONDER WHAT KIND OF HUMAN HE'LL FIGHT TODAY!"

My brother proceeds to fill me in on the events of the last couple seasons of The Glamorous and Sexy Mettaton vs. The Evil Dastardly and etc. Forces of Humanity. I catch a couple words here and there (mostly something about "THE COLOSSAL HUMAN" and "BUT THEN HE FIRED LASERS FROM HIS CHEST!...AREA!"), but I can't help being a little distracted.

He's not about to fight just any human. I know that.

I can't tell Papyrus that, of course. He'd be heartbroken, for one. But then he'd ask me how I knew that.

There aren't a lot of easy ways to lie about that—especially given my established level of interest with the show. I can't pass it off with a simple, "eh, just finally decided to start watching it today…you know, from the new story arc."

At least, not without being given several DVDs and told to go catch up on the first few seasons. He'd turn off the TV, too, so I wouldn't be spoiled for the new series. I wouldn't be able to see the outcome.

Ah—here it comes. Fake pink smoke pours into the room as they open the door.

"WHAT—NO! WE'RE TRYING TO WATCH TV HERE! CAN…"

"…CAN YOU NOT STAND IN FRONT OF IT? PLEASE?"

I turn to my brother. His shoulders slump. He looks like he would cry, if he had tear ducts.

"bro…"

I put my hand on his shoulder.

"…they're on the show. they're the human."

The music crescendos. The reveal: Dr. Alphys has been manipulating the entire journey through Hotland. The other reveal: Mettaton EX. The most shocking reveal of all: product placement as he dramatically bites into a Glamburger before the battle begins.

"I…I DON'T KNOW WHO TO CHEER FOR."

I close the box of takeout and set it on the floor. Lean forward, elbows on knees, chin in hands. The room is dark, except for the light of the TV.

I can't say anything. Much as I love my brother, I can't let on that I know anything more about this than he does. At the heart of it, I don't want him to have to know what's really going on.

Some part of me still hopes—at least, a little—that one day there will be an end to this. One day, it'll just be like it used to. He'll sit on the couch, and watch that insufferable show. I'll sit next to him, and let him have his fun. We'll go back to the normal, pointless routine of guard duty—no humans in sight, no seventh soul to worry about, and just making bad jokes to get on his nerves. And maybe if we're lucky, we'll make it to the surface. He'll find out if humans really are descended from skeletons, and drive down the highway at 70mph, and find more of those action figures he loves, and…

And me? …I guess I don't really have any plans. I'd rather watch him have fun.

That's why he can't ever know. If there's a chance this could be the last RESET, I can't tell him. Any other time, it would all start over and he would forget...but now, it would ruin his happiness. Ignorance is bliss, after all.

Onscreen, they strike a pose. Pre-recorded cheering fills the room.

"Are you ready, darling? Let's begin!"

* * *

Notes:

Insert mental image of Sans drinking ketchup like a fine wine. No, no, actually, it hurts to think about…

I couldn't fit it in the story, but the reason Sans knows about the bomb room is because on one timeline, he was forced to get caught up on the Mettaton series by Papyrus. Maybe.

Notably, Sans's personality here contradicts his Genocide Route battle dialogue about not caring about getting to the surface or putting things back the way they used to be. Make of that what you will.

So! This story has eight followers now! That's how many fans Mettaton has, right? We're matchy!

…Or, if you want to be boring, the number of fingers on a spider hand. Fine, have it your way.

So, for our eight-follower special, I'll give you a little insight into my usual schedule for writing this fic:

Day 1 – Roll out of bed after staying up way too late writing the last chapter. Eat lunch (yep, lunch). Think briefly about the direction of the next chapter, and then play something most definitely not related to Undertale (Kero Blaster, Higurashi, The Escapists…)

Day 2 – Start to plot out slightly more specific points of each chapter (this usually amounts to "it'll start here and end here, and this would be a funny/interesting/cool line.")

Day 3 – Start to panic at still having nothing. Put on lucky blue jacket to get more of a feel for Sans's way of thinking. At the very end of the night, sit down at computer and write by the seat of my pants to finish the chapter. Don't bother editing too much, and submit.

…And yet, oddly enough, I have almost a page of (typed, single-spaced, point 11) notes for later chapters of this fic. Later chapters? Well…


	5. Chapter 4

Golden light pours through the arched windows of the room. I can't see the figure that enters through the doorway, but I know it can only be one person.

"So you finally made it."

I go through the list in my head.

"The end of your journey is at hand. In a few moments, you will meet the king. Together…you will determine the future of this world."

They didn't kill _her._ I feel sure of it. There'd be something different about them if they had.

"That's then. Now. You will be judged."

I think of Papyrus, sitting at home, probably burning spaghetti or getting caught up on The Glamorous or Something Mettaton vs. Yadda Yadda Yadda.

"You will be judged for your every action. You will be judged for every EXP you've earned."

I think of Undyne, now living with us since her house burned down yesterday. Believe it or not, it's happened before.

"What's EXP? It's an acronym. It stands for _execution points._ A way of quantifying the pain you have inflicted on others. When you kill someone, your EXP increases."

Alphys was probably hiding away in her lab again, watching human historical cartoons on her computer.

"When you have enough EXP, your LOVE increases. LOVE, too, is an acronym. It stands for _'level of violence.'_ A way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt."

Even Mettaton. Even that idiot Mettaton was still alive.

"The more you kill, the easier it becomes to distance yourself. The more you distance yourself, the less it will hurt. The more easily you can bring yourself to hurt others."

The light shifts. I can tell from the look in their eyes: they haven't so much as touched _anyone._

"…You know, that speech feels longer every time you give it."

I can't help cracking a smile.

"you didn't gain any LOVE this time, did you? now, that doesn't mean you're completely naïve or innocent…just that you kept a little bit of tenderness in your heart, no matter what happened. you refused to hurt anyone. even when you ran away, you did it with a smile. you neve gained LOVE, but you gained love. does that make sense? maybe not…"

They nod.

"good. now, you're about to face the biggest challenge of your entire journey. your actions here will determine the fate of the entire world. if you refuse to fight, asgore will take your soul and destroy humanity. but if you kill asgore and go home, monsters will remain trapped underground. what will you do? …well, if I were you, I would have thrown in the towel by now. but you didn't get this far by giving up, did you? that's right. you have something called…"

"Determination."

"…"

"I told you the speech was too long, dummy."

"…heh."

I clap a hand on their shoulder.

"up and at 'em, kid."

 _As long as you hold on…_

 _As long as you do what's in your heart…_

 _I believe you can do the right thing._

They head for the door at the other end of the room.

 _We're all counting on you, kid._

 _Good luck._

Blooper Reel #1:

"I told you the speech was too long, dummy."

I clap a hand on their shoulder, a little too hard. They flinch.

"Listen, you ungrateful little [censored by Mettaton]." I put on my best 'look into my eyes' face. "Don't. Interrupt. The. Speech. EVER. Understand?"

They nod.

"That's the spirit…One more thing, for grins and giggles."

I have to admit, their scream sounds pretty funny as gravity shifts and they fly through the doorway on the other side of the room.

Notes:

Hey, so y'know how I said the next chapter was going to be really, really long? I had to split it into two parts. So…that's part of the reason it's so short.

Something I noticed: I forgot both the scene with Sans and the telescope (which is totally a minor thing, but it made me laugh way too hard) and the "dinner date" (which is…kind of a major thing, and maybe something I'd like to add as a bonus chapter later).

And also, we've broken the 10-follower milestone for this fic! That's literally more followers than Papyrus could ever dream of!

As part of our 10-follower special…*checks stockpile* Oh, I'm out of material. So, I'll just provide you with a lame story about why this is so late.

I got really sick. The day I planned to update. Great timing, huh?

I might work on a little side project that doesn't require me to think as much tonight but…yeah.

(…Ghost Rider reference? Anyone? Oh, I hate those movies.)


	6. Chapter 5

Black.

Not even a sound, but an endless expanse of black.

I think I can maybe see a figure in the distance. It's hard to tell; it's like that blurred copy of something left over after you look at the light too long.

I cannot fight. I cannot think. And really, there's no point in trying anymore.

I'd like to pretend I have some sort of hope this can all end. At least, it gives me something to do. I know I can't stop it from starting over again. But if I stick to the delusion that I can, I have a reason to get up every day and keep at it…

Now, I sit. I used to think I could stop their boredom, curiosity. I've come to realize that every time it starts over, it will _continue_ to start over. From 2 on, you might as well get used to the fact that it's never going to end. Endlessly, it's all over.

For a minute, I feel like there's someone next to me. They sit down.

"Taking a break? Maybe I'll sit here with you."

"just give up. I did."

"Ah, I wouldn't say that just yet—after all, it's still not the _ENDosteum._ "

I turn away.

"why even try?"

"Because all of you were here for me, and because it's the least I can do to be here for all of you. I try because I've gained love. I try because I've gained Determination."

I feel like I know what they're talking about, but I can't quite remember. My head is swirling.

"you'll never see 'em again."

"You sure about that? …Wanna know the other reason?"

"…It's because there's nothing else to do."

Despite myself, I crack a smile. And then, it all comes flooding back to me.

How we all showed up when they needed it most.

It was Papyrus's idea. Out of all of us, I'd say he's always had the most faith in them.

How we resolved to stay together until we found a better way to reach the surface. And then…

Premonition. A golden flower. Darkness.

"Does that make sense? Maybe not…"

I nod.

"you didn't get this far by giving up. as long as you hold on…as long as you do what's in your heart…I believe you can do the right thing."

I turned back to them. I could see their face clearly now; at least, clearly enough to tell they were rolling their eyes.

"I don't have time for the speech today. I've got five more of you to SAVE. Maybe later?"

Now, I stand.

"…heh. up and at 'em, kid."

* * *

It's kind of a blur after that.

I remember that the barrier was broken. That's clear enough. We wouldn't be here now if it wasn't.

At first, the human world didn't have the resources to handle the sudden increase in population—especially not the country we popped up in. Not nearly enough housing, and human public facilities aren't really designed for some of us. I can't hold on to the rungs when the bus is crowded, so I've had to cling to Papyrus more times than I'd care to remember.

There's also the problem of how the humans view us. Most of them have never seen a monster, and it's kind of hard to put off an image of "trust me, I'm NOT going to hide under your bed and eat your organs while you sleep" when you look like a dead human.

Most monsters had to be temporarily relocated to the Underground once more so arrangements could be made. We—Papyrus, Undyne, Toriel, Dr. Alphys, Asgore, the kid, and myself—we were lucky. We got a small, government-issued communal apartment to live in until we could find a place for ourselves. It's a far cry from our house in Snowdin, but it beats the Underground.

It's nighttime now. If I look out the window, I might see a star or two. It's hard—seems like the city lights block most of 'em out. But the first night, I saw them. A whole sky full of stars, twinkling white and blue and red.

I was wrong. I have one plan for myself: once we get settled in, I wouldn't mind a telescope.

I hear Papyrus turn over in bed across the room. He isn't breathing too deeply, so I wonder if…

"hey. you still awake?"

The sheets rustle.

"OF COURSE I AM. YOU DIDN'T READ ME A BEDTIME STORY."

"sorry, bro. nothing I can do about that right now. all our stuff's back in Snowdin."

"YOU PRACTICALLY HAVE IT MEMORIZED, ANYWAY."

"fine. want me to tell you what I remember? …once, long ago, there was a fluffy bunny, brown and swirled like a cinnamon roll…"

I continue on, until I hear his breathing deepen.

"bro?"

I smile as I hear the snores begin again.

"heh. good night."

* * *

Notes:

I'd like to thank everyone who followed this series through to the end, as well as everyone who reviewed it and left criticism or comments. It encouraged me to see that people were really reading this, and…

Huh? It's not over yet? Uh…well…? Dear, what does that mean…?


	7. Peripety

It starts every time with a dream.

Howling wind. Some dark expanse of space. Absolutely nothing.

I drop to the ground, cover my head with my hands, and scream.

It's not supposed to be like this. We were happy. The barrier was broken. Monsters were slowly becoming part of the Surface once more. They had friends, and a home; good food, bad laughs—

"Howdy!"

It's the first time I've heard a voice in this place.

"…you."

Too bad it had to be this one.

"haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, a whole week! Golly, feels like ages, right?"

"what happened? got tired of your whole five seconds of having a soul or something?"

"Aww, c'mon, don't pretend you don't know why I'm here. Obviously, it's to keep you company!"

"…something happened, didn't it?"

"Of course something happened. They RESET…because they were bored." The golden flower's obscenely sweet grin twisted as it spoke. "Just like you. Just like me."

"but…why? it's all over. if it were something out of a storybook, we all 'lived happily ever after.' why RESET?"

"Really sticking with this 'I don't know' schtick, aren't ya? You said it yourself. 'They have nothing to lose in this world. If they don't like it, they can start over.'"

I didn't want to admit it, but that was exactly right. I let myself believe the end had come. I let myself believe that last happy night telling my brother a half-remembered story as we fell asleep would be the first of many. It happened once. And somehow, I thought it would happen again.

But that wasn't what caught my attention.

"…you've been here this whole time, haven't you? listening to me talk to myself."

It only giggles in response.

"You know, that's two of us now. Two of us who've caused RESETS for you, over and over. What's to say there won't be a third?"


	8. chapter -two

I wake up halfway on the floor, as usual. Believe me, it's not because I want to.

I want to know more about what that demonic houseplant was saying.

I want to know why they RESET.

But before I can even get my thoughts together—

"SAAAANS! WERE YOU NAPPING AGAIN?"

The door opens, as always, with a bang. Papyrus steps through, cape flipping behind him.

"…yeah."

"…WHAT'S WRONG? WHAT'S WITH THAT LOOK?"

I hadn't realized it, but my smile slipped a little bit.

"…eh, nothing. just had a bad dream, I guess."

"DO YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT?"

I look up at him. His usual energy is gone—or subdued, at least—and he looks genuinely concerned. Sad, even.

I haven't seen him look that way in a long time. And if I can avoid it, I don't want him to ever have to again.

"it's fine. I'll get over it. just…" I mumble the first thing that comes to mind. "just had a dream that Grillby's closed down."

"…and that you danced over its grave."

He rolls his eyes. Eye sockets. It essentially amounts to turning his head in the general direction of the ceiling.

"I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!"

I hug my pillow. For many reasons, I desperately want to go back to sleep. Granted, I still cling to the idea that I might be able to go back into the dream if I'm quick enough. But some part of me just…just wants to go back to sleep. I'm tired—if I would have known I'd have to start this loop over from that one time I nearly pulled an all-nighter, I would have made sure to get more sleep.

It doesn't help that we finally made it to the Surface. We could see the sun and stars, and live somewhere beyond this little fishbowl of a cave.

I start to close my eyes, when…

"HEY! DON'T GO BACK TO SLEEP! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS? SNOWDIN FOREST, NOW!"

"ok."

He turns to leave, but stops.

"AND…"

"…"

"AND, YOU CAN TALK TO ME ANYTIME YOU NEED TO. IF SOMETHING'S BOTHERING YOU, YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO THROUGH IT ALONE. I'M YOUR BROTHER, BUT I'M ALSO YOUR FRIEND. SO…"

He looks like he wants to say more, but swallows his words. He steps out the door, pulling it closed behind him.

I sit there for a minute, back across the floor, heels still in bed.

…

I hate being alone. And, to tell the truth, I'd love to have someone to talk to. But I can't let that person be him.

He's…he's naïve. He has a certain tenderness in his heart, but it's almost too much. He couldn't help me. He'd never survive.

I finish rolling onto the floor. I don't bother with the formality of walking, but grab my jacket and take a little shortcut to Snowdin Forest.

* * *

I wait behind a tree as usual. I don't know what else to do. This approach worked last time, so maybe it will work again. Maybe, if I do everything the same way, we can get back to the Surface again. We can stay this time, and we can be happy.

…But wasn't our conversation this morning just a little different than it was last time? I can't quite remember, but…

…No. He's never asked me about the dream before.

Does it really make a difference? How significant could one little exchange be? I just don't know.

I see them coming down the road. I think I can see them clutching something to their chest, but it's hard to make out.

I wait a little bit. When they're about fifteen feet down the road, I step on a stick, and take a shortcut out of their range of sight.

They don't turn around. They don't even flinch.

That's…that's different, too. They're usually still kind of a scaredy-cat at this point. What could have toughened them up this much?

No. I'm overthinking it. They just remember I did exactly the same thing last time. They expected it. That's all it is. I'll have to think of a better prank next time.

I step out from behind a tree, barely bothering to muffle the sound of my footsteps. They stop.

"Human."

They turn around, eyes covered by their hair, and shake my hand.

 _Splat._

There's no doubt about it. They expected it.

So I half-expect them to say something about it. Something like, "Come up with a better joke next time, dummy." But their face remains completely neutral.

I run with it.

"heheh. the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it's ALWAYS funny."

I hope that'll take the edge off of it all. Or, if nothing else, that they'll look up, and smile. "Hehe, gotcha! You totally fell for it!"

They don't.

"…that's, uh, your cue to laugh. or, uh, to emote at all…?"

I can't help but think back to _her._ I finally met her in person, right before we went to the surface. I know that they stayed with her a while. She protected them, guided them through the Ruins, hoped something would be different…

 _Gee, lady, you really know how to pick 'em, huh…?_

I shrug. I try not to act like…like something's really off about this whole thing.

"OK, that's fine. everyone's got their own sense of humor. I'm sans. sans the skeleton."

I explain everything to them again. It's mostly a reflex at this point; I've done it every other time, so why not do it again now?

But I can't help but feel like I'm talking to a different person. Like I _need_ to introduce myself again.

* * *

It's…it's weird the whole time.

They don't smile at my brother's japes and capers.

They walk right through the puzzles.

All right. Joke's gone on long enough, kid. It's make him happy if you at least played along.

And if you're not kidding…we've got a problem. 'Cuz you don't seem like the kid I knew at all.

The forest seems quiet today. Still, even. Something about it isn't right.

I skip back to where we first met.

Complete silence.

As I walk, I cough.

Dust blows in the wind.

Choking.

No…

This can't be right.

I keep walking.

Piles of dust cover the ground.

Everyone…

Everyone's dead.

But why?

Why, when we were all so happy?

…

Heh.

I know.

* * *

They're crossing the bridge now, just outside Snowdin.

They couldn't even bring themselves to do my brother's Gauntlet. Funny. It almost seems like the kind of thing they'd like now. Kids love deadly spikes, don't they?

Especially this one.

I decide to confront them.

"seems like you're gonna fight my brother pretty soon."

The wind whistles across the bridge. They don't even make eye contact.

"here's some friendly advice. if you keep going the way you are now…"

I clap a hand on their shoulder.

"you're gonna have a bad time."

I disappear from their sight, leaving them to make of that what they will. I don't care anymore.

I spot Papyrus through the blizzard.

"Bro…we need to talk."

He turns.

"ABOUT WHAT? ABOUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN AFTER I CAPTURE A—" He notices the look in my eyes.

"...Something…isn't normal about this kid. I walked through the forest while you prepared your puzzles. They…left piles and piles of dust everywhere. It's all over them now. You saw it too, didn't you?"

For a minute, he stands still. Then, slowly, a nod.

"I don't think fighting them is a good idea. There's something bigger here—maybe something bigger than we can face alone. I…"

I stop. I want to tell him everything.

But I don't think he'd be able to handle it.

The wind starts to pick up. I pull my jacket tighter around myself.

"…Stay home. Stay home, and we'll board up the windows—hunker down. We'll call Undyne. They…they're not normal."

"SANS…" He pauses. "ARE YOU HIDING SOMETHING FROM ME?"

I look down. I can't even see my feet through the snow.

"I need you to trust me."

"…I TRUST YOU."

I breathe a sigh of relief.

"come on. we don't have much time—"

"BUT I DON'T AGREE."

"…"

"SO MAYBE IT'S TRUE. MAYBE…MAYBE THEY KILLED EVERYONE. EVERYONE IN THE FOREST. BUT…"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THERE'S NO HOPE FOR THEM. WE DON'T HAVE TO FIGHT THEM, SANS. I…FEEL LIKE I'VE KNOWN THEM FOR A LONG TIME, EVEN IF THEY'RE…LIKE THIS." He turns toward Snowdin. "I'M GOING TO TRY TO TALK THEM OUT OF IT. THEY CAN STILL BE A GOOD PERSON. I FEEL IT."

…

So, I can't convince him.

I remember something _she_ said to me once, through the door.

 _"Pathetic…I couldn't even save one child. They left, and I never saw them again."_

I can't even save my brother.

"…do what you have to. I'll see you later."

* * *

I was certain before I ever went to check.

I think of all the times I went to check on him when I didn't have to.

And now…

His boots, his gloves, his cape…

Dust mixed in with the snow.

…

I can't keep my promise anymore. Screw the kid—I'm not sure there's hope left for any of us.

I grab his cape, and jump back to our house.

…My house.

I can't do anything. I cannot fight, I cannot think, and I'm not really sure waiting will do me any good.

It's over.

I close my eyes.

"Howdy!"

I summon a couple of bones and throw them in the general direction of that infuriating voice.

"Aww, c'mon, don't act like that!"

"…why are you here? are you getting some sort of sick pleasure out of this?"

"Can't say it's boring, y'know?" The golden flower pops up, inches from my face.

"…leave. just leave. while you still have a body to leave _with._ 'cuz I'm outta patience. I tried, and tried. I kept my promise to her, and now…"

"…I hated humans before I met her. I promised myself if I ever met one, I'd kill 'em myself. they only bring destruction. they killed us, and locked us down here…"

It only giggles.

"and now? now, they've taken my brother."

"Aww, c'mon, are you still so worried about that? He'll come back to life when they reset; don't worry!"

I lunge; it pops up to my left.

"and what if they don't? what if this is it? they're bored. this is the last time they'll ever play the game. they'll kick and play in the dust, and when it's done, they'll shove their old toys in the back of their closet to rot."

"But the point is, _they're still playing. Don't you want to enjoy it while it lasts?_ " That familiar, sick grin spreads across its face once more. "And speaking of enjoying it while it lasts…do you remember that dream?"

"…What if I told you that's what's going to happen? Say…after all this is over?"

It giggles out something else before it leaves:

"Do what you have to. I'll see you later!"

I lay there for a minute.

Grit my teeth.

The cape in my hand…

I tie it around my arm.

I'm gonna need you here with me, Paps.

* * *

Notes:

Whew. Every chapter update from here on should be fairly lengthy, but at the cost of my ability to update regularly. Gotta love responsibilities. The last one in particular is...


	9. chapter -one

For the first time in a long time, light floods the shed.

A thick layer of dust has settled over everything. I'm not surprised. It's been years since this place has been used.

Has _needed_ to be used.

Everything's as it was—the blueprints he shoved in my hands one day, right before he disappeared. The machine I can't fix, no matter how hard I try.

To this day, I still don't know if he wanted me to.

I grab the diagrams, as well as some tools and the parts I'll need. He was pretty organized, that one—left me everything I'd need. I wish I could say his mind was that time…

I remember the day clearly:

 _"Sans. Come here for a minute."_

 _"…If something ever happens…you'll know when it does…"_ He traced a finger over the schematic. _"When that day comes—and I sincerely hope it doesn't—use this."_

I looked up at him. He hadn't seemed right in the head all day. Kept looking back and forth, dropping things, asking me the same questions over and over again. Now, this. Something I couldn't understand, shoved on me like a tower of dirty plates.

 _"I—slow down. you aren't making sense. what are these?"_ I looked back down at the blueprint. It was the layout for some kind of skull-shaped…I didn't try to guess. _"is something—"_

He turned away, mumbling something else about "preparations." I didn't get a word of it. He wasn't usually like this. Calm, cool-headed—what had gotten into him?

 _"hey!"_ My shout got his attention. He turned, looking like he hadn't slept in days.

 _"what's going on? this…this isn't like you. something's wrong, isn't it? …There's something you're not telling me. Do you really expect me to do something about what I don't know? 'Cuz…I'm kinda lost, and freaked out. So calm down, and_ _ **explain it.**_ _"_

He didn't speak, for a moment. When he did, it wasn't what I expected:

 _"Sometimes, in life, there are things you'll never understand. Things happen that are far above what we could ever hope to comprehend. This is one of those things. I can't explain it to you—and even if I could…"_

The last coherent thing I would ever hear from him faded away in a jumble of half-finished phrases, and he left. I never saw him again after that. I heard rumors of his death, or that he somehow made it to the Surface.

…I still don't know how he knew. How he knew all _this_ was coming.

I thought it had something to do with the machine. I found it in his lab after he left. He spent his last days working on it non-stop, constantly adjusting something or another. It took the best part of his mind and left behind what I saw of him that day.

I wanted it. I wanted to find out why it was so dear to him…what it was that consumed him…

…And some part of me still thought I could find him again in the process.

I spent the first days after he left looking at the machine. It took me that long to discover two truths:

 **1\. As was, it was a worthless piece of junk.**

 **2\. It was a worthless piece of junk I could never hope to fix.**

After that, I spent about a month trying to disprove the second one. It…didn't really work out. I came up with every excuse you could think of to explain to Papyrus what I did all day, and why I always came back washing grease and dirt off my hands. The whole "oh, I got a job waiting tables at Grillby's" bit worked until the day he popped in to check on me.

Come to think of it, I think it was then that he made me get a job.

I couldn't stop thinking about it. I would hide some of the diagrams in my pockets, and try to work them out on slow days at the Snowdin Sentry Station. His handwriting was always awful, and tended to lapse into some sort of weird pictorial shorthand that crept into my dreams for nights on end. I couldn't make heads or tails of it.

I had never worked so hard on something before. I always had a policy of taking life easy, but…

It's weird what obsession does to a guy.

…

It was a quiet day at the Waterfall Sentry Station, as usual. My spine had started to hurt from hunching over the papers so long.

 _So then, if that symbol is…then it would be…G…A…S…T…_

"SANS!"

Despite the clanking of her armor, I hadn't heard Undyne approach. I jumped, papers scattering everywhere.

My proverbial skin crawled as she picked one up.

"What's this?" Her mouth opened as if for a lecture. I slid down in my seat, preparing myself for what would likely stretch into a half-hour reprimand.

"Hey, is this…a cannon or something? Not bad."

Of course she would see a weapon in it.

"The beam here…is that...concentrated magic or something?" She grinned. "Never thought of that! Is this something Alphys drew?"

"uh, yeah. from, uh, one of those cartoons she always watches. she wants to make it real." I had worked with Alphys before _his_ disappearance; I could at least come up with a lie convincing enough for Undyne.

"That's…actually kind of AWESOME!" Her smile quickly turned into a frown. "And also NOT acceptable on the job! …Don't let me catch you with your guard down again. Understand?"

I watched her walk away. Where'd she even get a response like that? It didn't matter; it was Undyne. She could weaponize a banana peel if she had to.

I picked up the blueprint and looked over it again.

G…A…S…T…..E?

…

No, putting that aside…

Could she be right?

* * *

At that moment, I realized why he didn't want to tell me what he meant that day.

All of them…they're all different designs for the same weapon. A magic cannon in tune with its creator, controlled directly by their will. In a sense, an extension of their own body.

It takes a lot out of the user—it could probably kill someone who didn't have a lot going for them. Clearly, it was only something to be used in an emergency.

Something I couldn't handle on my own, but would have to. That was how I thought of it.

I didn't know what it was he saw coming, and I had no way of figuring it out. He didn't tell me because he didn't want me to think about it. He still wanted me to keep that carefree life I had—every minute of it—until I couldn't any longer.

…

I decided what I would have to do.

I shoved the blueprints in a cabinet in the shed. As I prepared to close it, my hand brushed against something.

I ran my fingers over the grooves the pen left in the back of the paper. I didn't have to look at it to know what it said:

 _Don't Forget_

I understood. It was the here and the now that was important—not what was, what could have been, or what might be.

I locked the door, and hid the key in the bottom of my drawer.

I swore not to think about it anymore.

No matter what would happen, I had a life now. A life with Papyrus, and Undyne, and Grillby, and Snowdin…

And I let myself relax…until _they_ showed up.

* * *

I set up shop in front of the TV in the living room. Screws, sheets of metal, fragments of wire and various tools littered the floor. From there, I got to work.

For hours, I listened to the news reports. "A dangerous human is currently in the Snowdin area. Please stay inside, and refrain from contact with the individual…" "The human is approaching the Waterfall. All residents of the Underground are advised now to evacuate to the Capital…" "The human has crossed the bridge into Hotland. Evacuation is now mandatory, and will be enforced by the remaining members of the Royal Guard…"

With each update, I thought. If they're in Hotland, they've gotten past Undyne. If she couldn't stop them, I sure couldn't. There wouldn't have been any hope if I tried to confront them. That was how I justified it.

I looked down at the hunk of metal in my hands, and hoped my time was better spent here.

So they're in Hotland. That means Alphys and Mettaton are next. Alphys would probably be assisting the Royal Guard with the evacuation effort, and Mettaton…

Well, he was more geared toward fighting onscreen than anything else.

I continued on as the afternoon light faded into evening. Outside, Snowdin grew quieter and quieter, until all I could hear was the wind.

"hey, Paps. think there's gonna be a storm tonight?"

* * *

…I need a break.

This is probably what I get for spending the past few years taking it easy. Even though what's in front of me is important—should be important—my focus wanders.

I rub the back of my skull, and look up.

A snack. Yeah, food would be nice.

I get up and stretch—pop a few knuckles. How long have I been sitting there? Hours, I guess—I don't know for sure.

Opening the fridge reveals nothing except an empty bag of chips. This morning, it was still filled with Papyrus's spaghetti. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened.

"…so you couldn't leave me even that, huh?"

I slam the door shut. All right. So there wasn't anything resembling edible food left in the house…unless you really wanted to count the dog that sometimes ended up under the sink. You'd really have to be kind of a freak.

A thought crosses my mind:

Even at the end of the world, would _he_ still be here?

* * *

The short answer: no.

Grillby's is completely empty. Overturned chairs and tables litter the floor, and even the jukebox that only ever played one song is silent.

I pull up a stool at the bar. Even Grillby is gone. For a guy made of flames, he's usually pretty cool-headed; I can't imagine him getting worked up at any of this.

…I wonder if that makes me crazy for still being here.

It's true. Really, there's nothing keeping me here. There's no guarantee I'd be able to stop them, even with whatever it is _he_ wants me to build. I could go join everyone else in the Capital. I could have half a chance of being safe.

…But if what that demon weed said is true…

There's something here far above what I could ever hope to understand.

I lay my head down. I'm still tired; a nap would be so nice…

It's then that I see the note at the end of the counter, a bottle of ketchup acting as a paperweight. I don't want to move, but I can faintly make it out from here:

 _Make yourself at home._

"…heh."

I don't know how, but he knew I'd come by here at some point. And somehow…

For a minute, I can see everything as it was. The dogs, playing poker at a table; the bunny, drunk out of his mind in the corner booth; the flower, always mumbling something about human food; the fish-man, looking for the other fish in the sea…

…And Grillby, wiping a glass behind the counter.

I lifted up my feet, and slid behind the bar.

"…thanks."

I don't care about getting to the surface anymore.

We're never going to. That's just the way it is.

But if there's a chance I could make them start this all over again…

Then maybe, if nothing else, we could have this again.

* * *

I try not to take too much. In the fridge in the back, I find a takeout box with my name on it, along with a couple bottles of ketchup.

I fish through my pockets.

"…sorry, it's not a whole lot, but I hope it'll cover today and the last few years." I put my last paycheck from sentry duty on the counter, along with a few coins as a tip. It's all I have on me.

From there, I head home and continue working.

It grows darker and darker, until I can only see by the light of the TV.

* * *

I worked through the night.

As I look over its sturdy metal frame, shining a sickly gray in the morning light, a twisted feeling comes over where my gut should be.

This is it.

I'll have to fight on my own.

I untie the cape from my arm. I want to take it with me, but it's too risky. If that kid grabbed it, they could pull me to them pretty easily, and...well, I don't want to think about it.

...

No. There's still a way.

I take off my jacket, then my shirt. I wrap the red fabric around my ribcage, then tuck it under my clothing once more.

I won't have to fight alone.

I'll fight with you, at least.

...

There's no going back.

We'll never get to the surface.

I'm not even sure they'll ever RESET again.

But if there's a chance we could go back to the way it used to be...

If there's a chance I could see you again...

...

Then I can't let what that weed was talking about come true.

I step out the door.

"it's a beautiful day outside, huh, Papyrus?"

* * *

I have to fight off sleep now as I stand in the light of the hallway, the… _thing_ hovering behind me.

It won't be long now. I can hear their footsteps.

"…heya."

They aren't a pretty sight. Covered in dust from head to toe, hands gripping a knife…

"you've been busy, huh?"

They killed _her._ I feel it. There's no way they didn't.

"do you think even the worst person can change? that everyone can be a good person, if they just try?"

I think of Papyrus—his clothing scattered across the ground…

They take a step closer.

"heh heh heh heh…all right."

I think of Undyne. I hadn't seen her in the news reports about the evacuation. She couldn't still be alive.

"well, here's a better question: do you wanna have a bad time?"

I don't know what happened to Alphys, but it couldn't be pretty.

"'cause if you take another step forward…"

I watched them kill Mettaton on live TV.

"…you are REALLY not going to like what happens next."

They take a step. Another one. Footfall by footfall, they work their way toward me.

"…It's still too long, dummy."

I feel my left eye start to glow blue.

"welp, sorry, old lady."

…

 _"…This is why I never make promises."_

* * *

 **Blooper Reel #2:**

I watch them approach.

"I, who stand in the full light of the heavens, command thee, who opens the gates of hell…come forth, divine lightning…this ends now! Indignation!"

The cannon fires, blasting them off the face of the earth.

They come back through the door, a few moments later (before? Tell me how all this works), eyes narrowed.

"aww, c'mon, you didn't like that? kids like you have no taste."

They frown.

"It's too long."

"nah, kid, you don't understand. see, when you stop to say something like that, everything stops. or hadn't you noticed? c'mon, try it."

They take a step toward me. I open my mouth:

"mi-mi-miracle-mikurun-run!"

Their feet stop halfway. The cannon fires, blasting them into next week.

They emerge from the door, completely done with my [censored by Mettaton].

"ready to RESET yet? lyrical tokarev, kill them all!"

 **ERROR TYPE: EXCESSIVE WEEB. CHARA HAS CLOSED THE GAME.**

* * *

Notes:

I needed my Sans Desktop Buddy to get me through this chapter. Yes, pet the skele.

I feel like Living Death Youth by Kenshi Yonezu is fairly appropriate for this chapter. It kept going through my head. (On the subject of Kenshi and Undertale, I'd like to see an AMV of Sans killing Frisk/Chara over and over again set to MAD HEAD LOVE. "Baby, baby-by…LOVE TOO IS AN ACRONYM" *bwoosh*)

Anyway, I think I should mention my take on Gaster: the short version is, I think Sans worked alongside/under him as a Royal Scientist. This would explain Sans's mysterious rent money (pension), and his knowledge of quantum physics. I think Papyrus was maybe aware of it and knew that _something_ caused Sans to quit (Gaster's death), but Sans shielded him from the situation because…he tries way too hard to protect his brother.

...ALL HE HAD TO DO WAS KEEP MAKING DRAMATIC IN-BATTLE SPEECHES. YOU'RE IN AN RPG, BRUH. IT'S THAT SIMPLE. (I wanted to work in "It's oshioki time, yo!" from Danganronpa Abridged Thing, but it was scene-breakingly long as it was.)


	10. chapter zero

**Sorry for the late conclusion. Stuff happened.**

 **Anyway…I made some changes to the last chapter that are fairly plot-important. So you don't have to go back and re-read them, I'll summarize:**

 **1\. A little nod to the new patch was added, in that the picture is now used as a brief part of Sans's motivation to forget Gaster's blueprints. (As a side note, I didn't make any claims about who was in the picture. It's up to your imagination.)**

 **2\. A couple of references to Papyrus's cape were added for the sake of continuity. Near the end of the chapter, Sans wraps it around his ribcage, under his shirt, because it would get in the way in battle but he still wants it there with him.**

They run straight for me, raising the knife. Faster than they can blink, I step to the side, the cannon flicking above my shoulder.

I snap my left fingers.

A volley of light comes forth from the thing's mouth, enveloping them before they can run away. They raise a hand to their face, knife dropping as their body disintegrates into nothingness.

I stand there, panting.

It's done.

It's over.

"…heh."

I close my eyes, and tense up for what I know is coming next.

Once again, they stand at the end of the hall, hand gripping a knife covered in dust.

"heya. you look frustrated about something. guess I'm pretty good at my job, huh?"

They don't respond, but merely lunge forward, a growl escaping their lips. I step to the side once more, but they expect it, and swing again. I appear again above them, slamming a fist to the ground just before they manage to jump away.

"it's a beautiful day outside."

 _Lunge._

 _Step._

"the sun is shining…"

 _Lunge._

 _Step._

"birds are singing…"

 _Lunge._

 _Step._

"on days like these, kids like you…"

I found myself cornered at the end of the hall. A smile spreads across my face, and I summon a cartwheel of bones behind me.

 **"should be burning in hell."**

I raise my hand, and fire. They flip to the side, the tip of a femur nicking their boot.

"you can't imagine how it feels…you couldn't. you don't have anything to lose in this world."

They come at me again. I appear behind them, slamming my palm into the back of their head. They fall face-first to the ground.

"I don't know who you are, but I can tell you don't have love. if you did…you'd know. you'd know how it felt when we got to the surface, and we were all together, and saw the sun and the stars…"

They pull my ankle, and I fall to the floor. They scramble up, raising the knife above my ribcage.

"didn't you learn anything from them? from all of them? …from _her?_ "

A blast of light from the cannon knocks them across the room.

"what it means…"

I appear a little closer to them.

"to be friends?"

A little closer.

"…a family?"

Right in front of them.

"of course not. because you threw it all away…"

I grab their hand as they raise the knife.

"…over boredom."

Gravity shifts, and their eyes fly open in surprise as their body lifts into the air. Bits of crumbled rock from the bases of the pillars rise with us.

"so I'm done. getting to the surface doesn't appeal to me anymore, buddy. not if we're going to end up back here, _just like this._ " I tighten my grip. "do you think I want to be here right now? off the top of my skull, I can think of 29 places I'd rather be."

The cannon fires from the left, only clipping their hair.

"at home, with my brother."

It fires again from the right, scorching the toes of their boots.

"sleeping through sentry duty."

A sea of weblike bone marrow forms around us.

"…even in that same dream again, with that same nothing and that same flower. do you get it now?"

"…I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up, kid."

We stay still for a minute.

Looking at the small hand clutched in mine, I remember, for an instant, who they used to be. The same hand that threw a rock at Undyne. The same hand that posed dramatically with Mettaton. The same hand that took a plate of butterscotch pie from _her._ The same hand offered to me when I needed it most.

…The same hand that took my brother from me.

It's a moment of weakness, and it's all they need. They kick the base of my spine, and I fall to the ground. Everything else falls with me; I can't keep it up as I am now.

I hear their footsteps on the tile, only a few feet away.

"…"

I don't think I can move. I'm really not a strong guy—or, if nothing else, not a very motivated one. Even if I kill them, they'll just come back again, and again, and…

But if I give in now, something that can't be SAVED will happen—something that simply RESETTING won't fix. All of this that we might have had…it'll be gone. Forever.

I do the only thing I can.

"…you, uh, really like swinging that thing around, huh?"

The footsteps stop.

"I know you didn't answer me before, but... somewhere in there, I can feel it. there's a glimmer of a good person inside of you. the memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing. someone who, in another time, might have even been... a friend? c'mon, buddy. do you remember me? please, if you're listening... let's forget all of this, ok? just lay down your weapon, and... well, my job will be a lot easier."

I open my eyes. Theirs are only inches from mine, the fading sunlight tinting them red.

They move to swing the knife, and I roll out of the way.

"welp, it was worth a shot. guess you like doing things the hard way, huh?"

I raise my left hand, and they fly across the room, slamming into the crest above the door. Bits of plaster rain down to the floor, and cracks run across the wall. I appear in front of them, a half-circle of bones right behind me.

"…I wanted to be friends with you. I really did. I watched you for so long. and somehow, I got just a little attached, y'know? on the surface, we could have been like brothers."

They jump, and the bones fly toward them.

"you…"

They step left.  
"and me…"

Right.

"…and Papyrus."

They pause, panting.

"but that's over now."

I blink, and in an instant bones fly at them from every direction. I feel sweat pouring down my body, soaking through my clothing and Papyrus's cape.

"yeah, it's all over. 'cause you…you're the type that'll never be happy. there's no hope for someone like that."

The cannon rises over my left shoulder. I raise my hand, and it flies to the ceiling, shooting a cone of light around them. I grit my teeth.

"and you know what? …I'm getting tired."

I see a blue spark, and a puff of smoke. As it clears, they pull the knife out of the cannon, tossing it to the side. They glare up at me.

"…You've played around this whole time. Are you finished yet?"

"…It's all too long, dummy. Don't make it boring for me."

The burning in my left eye grows stronger. I can feel its heat through my chest—where my heart would be, if I were like them.

0…

"…so. you want me to get serious, huh?"

1…

"…all right. survive this next attack, and I'll show you serious."

2.

Before they can blink, the room is completely filled with bones. I stand on the ceiling, looking down across the last rays of sunlight.

A drop of sweat falls from the top of my skull to the floor.

"go."

I hear a yelp as they're flung across the room, past rows and rows of bones. They quickly curl into a ball, taking hit after hit after hit…

They slam into the wall. I try to surprise them by pushing a line of ribs through the wall, but they jump back, landing neatly on the floor. I see them gasping for breath.

I'm at my limit.

I take a breath, and reach as far within myself as I can.

Because I have to.

Because I have to, something has to happen here.

Faintly, I hear a whir.

They look up.

"Well? Is that it?"

"yup."

From across the room, the cannon roars to life. Faster than even I can see, it shoots a sea of light from every conceivable direction. I can see them moving within it, but it grows so bright I have to look away.

If it reminds me of anything at all, it reminds me of him.

As quickly as it came to life, it died once more. The metal shell clatters to the ground, and the room grows dark. I can see their form, cold and unmoving, slouched around the knife.

It's over.

I blink, and sunlight fills the room again.

"When are you going to get it?" They emerge from the doorway. "I can't die—at least, not really. I can start all of this over any time I feel like it. So why are you so stubborn? I want to see what happens when I kill you!"

…I can't take it anymore.

Even if we keep fighting…and keep fighting…

They aren't ever going to reset.

They're curious. They're determined.

The two are a bad combination.

I fall to my knees.

"Huh? What are you doing?"

"my ultimate attack."

"Which is…?"

"nothing. all I can do."

"…"

I hear the knife fall to the ground.

"…Why?"

"I thought maybe I could bore you into quitting, kid. I started out thinking that. if we just kept fighting…and kept fighting…one of us would have to quit, right? but I don't even have the energy to make it past two rounds with you. there's nothing else I can do. I'm done."

…Now that I think about it, there's still a chance. Fighting is what makes it interesting for them. If I were to just give in, it'd be too easy. Maybe they'd look for a more interesting option. I'm too tired to think straight; this is all I've got.

"And what if I were to just kill you right here? Would you be okay with that?"

I shrug.

They stand still, as if thinking it over.

"wake me up when you figure it out." I close my eyes, and every timeline runs through my mind. I see the smiling faces, the dust…

I wake up to the sound of the knife as it cuts through cloth and then my ribs.

Red fabric pours out through the shreds of my clothing.

I close my eyes, and hope once more for the dream.

* * *

" _I'm going to Grillby's. Papyrus, do you want anything?"_

 _The two shapes walked off into the void of black and wind._

* * *

Notes/Manizu Chatter

"You don't understand my feeeeeelings!" –Emo Sans, 2016.

This fight ended up being a lot less…graceful…than I had hoped. Ah, well. (It makes me want to do the Genocide Run again. Y'know, he killed me 64 times…)

A note on Chara's motive at the ending: while I think they were disappointed with Sans's decision not to fight, their curiosity about what would happen if they were really to kill everyone still came through. In other words, the ending Sans was trying to prevent only became more appealing (and sounded more fun) the more he tried to avoid it. (I wrote this really late at night after a tiring day, so I wouldn't put the idea of a rewrite more in tune with canon out of mind-especially since Sans's death feels more like a suicide here, and I really didn't mean for it to be that. In my mind, it's more like passively trying for victory, but realizing that maybe there's nothing else that can be done.)

* * *

 **Series Endnotes:**

 **Thank you to everyone who followed this story through to the end, and for all the encouraging reviews. I still might write the dinner scene (mostly to address the idea that Sans, at some point, really did want to be Frisk's friend), but for now the fic is complete. (My first complete fic?! It's a miracle…)**

 **Concerning future projects: my goal now is "finish all the things I have started before starting new ones." Top priority would be Us Two, the Two of Them, and Notebook and ViGrillby's, as well as the "I Just Want a Nap" arc of Everyday Life with Skelebros. I plan to eventually finish How to do the Swaptale!, but it's on the backburner for now.**


End file.
